Fish Out of Water
by AliseOdair
Summary: Hunger games AU. Finnick/OC. Finnick Odair helps mentor Adley through the hardships that are the Hunger Games. Adley learns that even when the games are complete, she is never truly out of the arena. Deals with some dark/mature content (violence, prostitution, etc.)
1. The Reaping

**Adleys POV**

We just stand here. Cattle being herded to slaughter houses. That's exactly what this is. I stand in lines of girls and boys, some younger than me and some much older. They all look so nice, as if they were dressing for their own funeral. Well, at least one of us is. This is my third time through this, and my little brother, Coen's first. I walk him through the line, trying to act like I'm not terrified. We walk past the peacekeepers who prick our fingers. Eventually I have to leave Coen and go stand in my own group. I find myself surrounded by fourteen year olds all hoping and praying that their name wouldn't be called. This year, I find myself praying more than last year. This year I can't just think about myself, I have to be here for Coen.

The only reassuring thing in this moment is the sea crashing into the shore. We can all hear it from the town center. It sounds like home, like… Safe. The moment of relief is taken away in an instant when I see three figures approaching. First the two mentors. Max Russel, she won six years ago, and Finnick Odair, he won two years ago. Lastly, Theta. Theta is district fours escort. She comes each year and delivers the same old boring speech about how the games are for the best, and the only way to live peacefully. If living peacefully means sending kids off to kill other kids, then I don't even want to imagine what living in distress would be like.

Theta finishes her speech and the movie has finished. I can feel a collective hush move through the whole district. As if nobody is breathing. Not even those who are safe. They still live in fear that their loved ones name will be drawn.

"Ladies first!" Theta says in her ridiculous Capitol accent. She reaching into the large glass bowl and fishes around for what seems like eternity. Her hand finally connect to a piece of paper and she draws the name of the first victim, excuse me, tribute.

"Adley Parkins"

I go numb. I wait a while, hoping somebody volunteers. Everyone knows four is a career district, maybe not as adamant as One or Two. No one steps forward, and I notice that I've been holding breath. I don't even feel alive as my body makes its way up to the stage. It's like having an out of body experience. Theta shakes my hand and congratulates me. Then draws the boys name, Dars Barren. He looks like he must be at least 16 or 17. Much larger than me. We are allowed quick goodbyes before being loaded onto a train. Away from our home forever.

**Finnick POV**

I try not to think to hard as I go to meet this years tributes. I have to get use to the fact that at least one of them isn't coming back. _This is your job, Finnick._ Max and I walk into the car where the two kids are waiting. When I get in there I realize I shouldn't even be saying kids, the boy looks like he's at least my age, maybe older. He's strong, a career, he's gonna fit right in. The girl, however, intrigues me. She is small. Probably 13 or 14, the same age that I was when I… When I was here.

"Since I'm not Theta, I'm not gonna congratulate you," Max snaps me out of my thoughts, "I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you. I'm not gonna sugar coat it. This is going to be the hardest thing either of you has ever done. And one of you isn't coming back." I can see the girl bite her lip and look at the boy at this remark, tears welling in her eyes. Max sees it too.

"Don't cry. There isn't time for crying. If that sounds harsh, that's because it is, get used to it. I'm not here to be your friend, I'm here to try and get you out. I'm Max and this is Finnick. We'll be your mentors. Training starts now. It can be together or separate, your choice."

"Separate" the two say together.

"Alright," I say, "Then what shall it be? You two can decide who you want to work with." No surprise, the boy, Dars, decided to work with Max, so Adley would be working with me.

We go into a separate car. "Look I know this is scary, but you have to trust that everything Max and I do is in your best interest, don't second guess us, and don't second guess yourself. That will get you killed. I know you're probably filled with questions, so… Go."

Adley just looks at me, not in the way that most girls, and women, look at me, but with eyes full of wonder. "How did you do it?" She asks quietly. I just look at her, surly she saw my games, I wasn't exactly subtle in my tactics.

"Well, I stayed by myself, didn't want to make any connections that I'd have to sever. Then I received a gift, a trident and-"

She cuts me off, "no, how were you able to kill… People?"

I look at her, and I tell her what I tell myself everyday to try to justify what I did, "you do what you have to do in order to survive." She just looks at me, scared, but not in a weak way. She has a fire in her eyes. "Let's cut to it. You and I both know that district four prepares. What did you excel at?"

"Um… I'm okay with knifes."

I pick up a steak knife and hand it to her. "Show me."

"What?"

"Show me." She takes the knife but just looks at me, confused. "In the arena you won't be asked to throw a knife. Right now you have that option." I point to a spot on the wall about 15 feet away from us. It is right between two paintings, the space is probably as big as a persons head. "Throw it there. Don't hit the paintings. Hit right in between." She takes a deep breath and throws the knife. I hear a quick swoop of the metal going past me and a solid thunk as the knife stuck.

Theta comes running in, holding her blue wig to her head, "what is all the commotion- oh!" She turns and sees Adley's knife, stuck into the walk, in between the two paintings. "Those paintings were gifts! I should hope you would act civilized while on your adventure to the Capitol!"

Adley and I laugh. Civilized is not how anyone would describe the Games

**A/N I want to give a huge thanks to finnicko-loves-anniec for reviewing, it's really appreciated! Thank you so much for pointing out some things that I should fix! I'm working on them now! To make this clear, I didn't set this story in either Movie-verse or Book-verse, I'm just pulling ideas from both!**


	2. The Capitol

**Adley POV**

I can't believe where I am. It's scary how truly amazing the Capitol is. It is large and glamorous and terrifying, all at the same time. The second Dars and I step off of the train people with cameras and questions surround us. It seems that they are more interested in The Finnick Odair, than either of us. We arrive at the Tribute Center and go up to floor 4, where we are staying until The Games. My room is ginormous. District four is better off than a lot of the districts, but compared to the Capitol, we might as we'll be as bad off at district twelve. The room has its own bath and shower, a large window that overlooks a courtyard, and a bed fit for a king. I have to fight off the terrible urge to sink into the cushions and take a nap.

I walk out to the common room, where Max, Dars, and Theta, are all sitting.

"Hello, Adley!" Theta calls out all too cheerfully. "Good to see you, hope you enjoy your room! Max says we are going to discuss your tactics!" She says this as though it's the most interesting thing in the universe. It's not.

"Where's Finnick?" I ask. Max shifts in her chair a bit, and looks to Theta.

"Finnick's off meeting with a potential sponsor! Lovely! He's doing well for you two!"

"Alright," Max brought the attention back to tactics, "let's discuss training. Soon you'll be going into training with the rest of the tributes. Dars, I think you should go all out. Make them scared, and make the careers want to team up with you. Adley, you're small, use that. Go to all the stations, but don't let anyone see what you're good at. I don't even know if you're good at anything, that's Finnicks territory, but if you are possessing some insane capability, hide it. Act weak. Hopefully the careers will let you in if you stick with Dars"

"What if I don't want any allies" I ask her. Max just looks at me like I've asked the stupidest question ever.

"Then good luck." Max rolls her eyes and goes back to talking about strategy. Dars is gonna be this big strong and aggressive guy. In the interview he is gonna be strong, aggressive and protective. In my interview, I am going for scared. I need to act younger than I am, and weaker than I am, play up the sympathy card. Make the audience sad to see a little girl go into the arena.

"Tomorrow you'll meet with your stylists and prepare for the parade!" Theta calls out, "good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

**Finnicks POV**

As the train approaches the Capitol I can feel my stomach sink. I used to be amazed with the beauty and the decadence of the Capitol, now it saddens me. When the train stops I hurry Adley and Dars off of the train and into the tribute center, more for my sake than either of theirs. I ignore the camera flashes, and push my way past the hordes of paparazzi, into the building. Max and I let the kids go explore the new place, we take a step outside.

I take out a pack of cigarettes and light one up, taking a long drag. Max eyes me, and raises an eyebrow, "Don't let them see you with that." I laugh and take another drag.

"We all have our vices, Max. At least I'm not a Morphling." We both laugh. Everybody is messed up after the games. No one is left standing, we all need a crutch of some kind. A lot of victors drink, shoot up Morphling, and every victor has known someone who couldn't take it. It's rare that a victor takes their own life, but it happens.

We just stand their for a while, letting our thoughts carry us away. We are interrupted by Theta, "Finnick!" She practically sings, "You've got mail! From the Capitol!" Max and I just look at each other, we know what's coming. I grab the envelope from Theta and storm into my room.

I rip open the envelope, it's what I thought it was. On the white piece of paper there are 3 numbers:

4:00pm

5:00pm

7:00pm

I check my watch, the first one is in fifteen minutes. No time to shower. Great. I quickly change my clothes and dab some cologne behind my ears. I rake my fingers through my hair and look in the mirror. Rugged. Dashing. Everything the Capitol wants me to be. Perfect. I roll my eyes at myself then walk to the commons. Theta and Max are there, waiting for the kids to come out. Max looks at me question in her eyes. I give her a subtle nod, then I grab my jacket and open the door.

"I'll be back late, don't wait up."

**Adley POV**

I have officially been plucked and groomed to perfection. Currently, I am standing in a tight, gold-colored, dress, it honestly seems more like a long shirt, and Felix, my stylist, is wrapping large amounts of golden netting around my body. When I look in the mirror I don't feel like myself. They've caked on makeup and colors and glued on eyelashes to the point where I can hardly recognize myself.

When he is done Theta walks me and Dars, who is similarly dressed, to the stables where we'd be beginning the Tribute Parade. I see so many people, people dressed in blues and greens and blacks. I blush when I see that the district seven tributes are wearing nothing but shawls made of green vines and leaves. I am so thankful that Felix put me I'm something a bit more modest.

The parade is boring. When the horses return the chariots back to the stables I have to massage my mouth to try and get feeling back into it. We'd been smiling for so long. Theta brought me and Dars back to the Tribute Center, where Max was waiting for us. I guess Finnick is still at meetings.

"Alright guys, good job on the parade. You both were very likeable, that will get you sponsors, so nice going. Right now it's best if you two go and get a good nights sleep, training will start tomorrow morning, and you might as well get a good nights sleep while you still can." Max turns and walks back to her room, leaving Dars and I alone.

"So, are you excited?" Dars asks me. Excited was definitely not the word I would use to describe myself.

"Not exactly." I reply.

"Oh, come one. Give me a hint." _A hint_?

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"What's your poison? Finnick's still out there working on getting sponsors, he wouldn't do that if you were hopeless. So what is it? Hand to hand? Spears? Knives?" I don't know if I can trust Dars, he's my district partner, but still. I have to remember what Max told us. Only one person can walk out of that arena. I decide to act how I'm supposed to during training and the interview, afraid and weak.

"Look I don't know what he's doing. He knows that I won't be able to survive a day without help, I bet that's why he's getting sponsors." He looks at me skeptically so I force tears to well in my eyes to add to the hopelessness. I can see Dars judging me for crying, which is exactly what I want. He rolls his eyes and goes back to his room.

**A/N Thank you to the people who have been reading this! I want to give a special thanks to the people who have followed and reviewed this story! I do my best to make sure my stories don't have any errors, fact wise or grammar wise, but everyone makes mistakes! So, if you see something missing or incorrect please let me know!**


	3. Training

**A/N this ones a little shorter, but it has set ups for late chapters so please please forgive the shortness! There will be more to come soon! Kisses!**

**Adley's POV**

When we get to the training center in the morning it seems as though everybody is already there. I can already weed out the careers, they are the four largest. They are all standing around the knives station choosing their weapons. The boy from one is tall with dark black hair. He is well muscled and looks like he doesn't even need a knife to kill someone. His partner, the girl, is smaller, she looks like she might just be a little bit older than me. But she's got a lot more muscle, she picks up one of the knives and whips it at the target, hitting right outside of the bullseye. I smirk a little, and hey boy from two, tall and blonde, sees.

"What Four? You think you could do better?" He calls over to me. I know I can do better. But I wasn't about to tell him that. I feign ignorance. I look around as if I'm not sure if he's speaking to me. "Yeah! You! Kid."

"No," I mumble my answer to him. The pack of careers laugh and move on to the archery section. The girl from two picks up a bow and picks out a few arrows. She is beautiful. Her hair is long and golden and falls down her back in curls. I watch her as she pulls up the bow, closes one eye, and releases the arrow. It flies through the air quickly and hits the middle of the target perfectly.

"Nice, Satin!" The boy from two calls over to her. She rolls her eyes in response.

"Whatever Taupe. Just hope I don't have this when we split" Satin raises her eyebrow and Tauoe rolls his eyes at her.

"Guys!" The guy from one called over to them, "come look at this." I followed them with my eyes to see what they were looking at. The four of them had surrounded Dars, who was growing spears like his life depended on it, which I guess it kinda does. They close into a circle and I know they are inviting him to join them. Whatever, I don't need allies anyway.

I make my way to the knives and pick one up. I hold it so it looks awkward in my hand, then when I throw it I make my wrist bend a bit so the knife sails off course and only barely hits the edge of the target. I can hear some snickers from behind me. I guess the act is working.

After training all of the tributes went to dinner. We all sat at a long table that was filled with the most delicious looking food I have ever seen. I look around for somewhere to sit. I hadn't been too keen on making friends, so I try to find Dars, he's really the only one I know. Luckily he finds me first.

"Adley! Over here!" I head over to where Dars, Satin, Taupe, and the duo from One are sitting. I approach cautiously, not really sure if I was welcome by the rest if the group. Dars gestures to the rest of the group, "Guys, this is Adley, Adley this is, Taupe, Satin, Teeg, and Ben." We all say somewhat civil hellos and then get to eating.

"So, Adley, are you in?" Ben asked me. I was taken aback. In? As in Careers? At the beginning of this I knew I didn't want allies, but find turn down the Careers I know their first move will be to kill me.

"Sure."

**Finnicks POV**

Max and I wait patiently as the tributes are called into the training center for their individual evaluation. We aren't allowed to watch, so we just stayed in the room on level Four.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Max asks.

"Dars will get a good score." I told her reassuringly.

"Adley?" She asks.

"I don't know. I told her to act weak. I know you don't believe me but she's mentally capable of this. She's small but she's quick, and smart. She just needs to know how to use that in her favor."

Max gives me a sad smile. "Did you have anything today?" She asks.

"No, you?"

"No, I've got one tonight, though, I should be back in time for scores, but if not, you know, be there for them." We just stand there for a while, breathing in the calm before the storm. I grab a cigarette from my pocket, not really caring what Max thinks, and light it. "Do you have another?" Max asks. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I thought the great Max disapproved of smoking." I joked, and handed her another.

"It's the games. You can't really disapprove of something during the games." She says as she takes a long drag of her cigarette.

After a while Max has to head out, and I am stuck with the newbies. Dars, Adley, and I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. We wait as Ceasar does his announcements, and then he begins to read off the scores. The girl from one gets a 9, the boy from one gets an 8, the kids from two both get 9s, the kids from three get 6s and 7s. Dars gets a 9, a solid score. Adley gets a 5. It is the lowest score except for the kids from 12, but they hardly count. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. She just smirks at me. Good for her. She played weak. I can only hope right now that she is just playing weak, that she is as good as I see her to be.

I clap my hands together, "Alright, nice job guys. Might as well get some sleep. Interviews are tomorrow. You guys know what to do. Aggressive and innocent. You guys pull this off and you should be getting all the sponsors you could ever need. Max will be here tomorrow morning to help get you guys together, then you'll meet with your stylists." They just kind of look at me. "Go! Sleep!" I yell almost aggravated.

I hang out in the common room until Max gets back.

"Are they asleep?" She asks. I nod. She's a mess. She looks as though she's tried to make herself look a bit more presentable, in case Dars and Adley were awake. She slouches onto the couch and I sit down next to her. She scorches closer to me, curls up and lays her head on my chest. It's nothing special, just one friend comforting another. I lay my hand on her shoulder, and rub gently. I want to tell her everything is going to be okay, but we'd both know I would be lying. It's never going to be okay. So I say what we both know,

"You did what you had to do to stay alive."


	4. Interviews

**A/N Because I feel so bad for not updating lately here's another quick chapter! I'm trying to get these to you quick-ish so I'm not editing them to their full potential so I'm sorry! I was reading my older chapters and I noticed soooo many mistakes. I might go back and edit them later (Just grammar, so you wouldn't need to re-read!) Okay well I'm rambling! Let me know what you think! Also, I'm open to input so feel free to add your ideas in the reviews or PM me! :)**

**Adley's POV**

I can't sleep through the night. I am terrified for what my training score may have cost me. Dars may have got me in with the Careers, but there is no way they are dragging some girl with a five along with them. Instead of sleeping I sit in my bed and think of home. I think of the sea and how I would so much rather be lying in the rough waves than this soft bed. I don't find any comfort in the luxuries of the Capitol, only heartbreak. I finally feel myself drifting off when I hear a loud pounding on the door.

"Adley! Interviews!" I can hear the exhaustion in Dar's voice through the door. I am not excited for interviews. No doubt, Ceaser is going to say something about my low score, wish me luck and watch sadly as I walk off the stage. I hate that people are looking at me as if I'm some poor girl from ten, but I keep Finnick's words in the front of my mind: "You do what you have to do in order to survive".

At breakfast Finnick and Max go over our tactics again.

"Dars, You need to take a page from my book," Finnick says through a mouthful of sweet bread. He swallows then continues, "You're big so you can pull of cocky, just add a little charm, flirt a little." Dar's raises an eyebrow at Finnick, then turns to look at Max who nods in agreement.

"I honestly don't think I could even fake flirt with these Capitol women."

"Don't think about." Finnick says.

"Easy for you to say, you flirt with everything that moves." Dars responds. Finnick clenches the butter knife in his hand a little harder.

"Watch it," Max orders. Dars slumps back into his chair. Finnick releases the knife in his hand and lets it fall loudly to his plate. The table falls silents. I sit there, feeling rather uncomfortable, watching the tension in the room. "Finnick," Max breaks the silence, "Go get ready for the meeting." He pushes his chair back with some aggression and storms off toward his room. I stare at Max.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"It's just the games." She says, "they're starting to get to him."

**Finnick's POV**

"Goddamnit Fin, you can't just do that." Max slams the door to my bedroom, whisper screaming at me. I'll be the first to admit I might have been a bit passive aggressive toward Dars, but I can't handle his ignorance.

"I know." I go to my closet and grab a black silk button up. Max sits on my bed and watches me, her brows furrowed. I quickly put my shirt on.

"Fin, are you okay? You seem off." I pull off my pants and put a pair of nice slacks on, not caring that Max is in the room.

"She's fourteen, Max." I say quietly as I button up the shirt. "Fourteen."

"You were fourteen."

"I had a ten thousand dollar trident."

"You have sponsor money, Finnick." I wave my hand, dismissing the conversation. I don't like talking about the money we have. Dirty money. "Let's just get through interviews. One step at a time."

Max and I roll up to Ceasar's studio in a large black limo. We hurry through the doors, rushing past all of the cameras and shouts. Inside there is sheer chaos.

I see flashes of green from the District seven tributes, no doubt they were put in ungodly tree-like costumes yet again. The tributes from district ten are kids. _God, they're just kids._ The girl looks about Adley's age, and the boy looks like he might have just turned twelve. The stylists are all rushing around adding last touches to their tributes. The lights flash around us, curtain call, and all of the tributes line up by district.

My eyes find Dars and Adley in the sea of people, and I can't help but stare in wonder. They looks nice. Dars, who normally looks large and intimidating, like he wants to bite someones head off, looks almost nice. They put him in a simple suit with a sea-green shirt underneath. Adley is definitely playing up her youth. Felix has put her in a dress that I would give to my seven year old sister. It's the same color as Dars' shirt, but it is made of a sort of iridescent fabric that looks like waves. Just looking at the dress makes me homesick.

The interviews start. The boy from district one, Ben, is quite. He's not as big as Careers normally are, but he is eerily quiet. He seems like he's constantly sizing everything around him up. Taking in all of his surroundings. He's lethal. His partner, Teeg, is just as terrifying. She's small, only a little bigger than Adley, but she's got muscle. Her stylists have sharpened all of her features, she looks almost birdlike. When she's not laughing with Ceasar she's staring people down in the audience.

The pair from two were very similar, they both were talkative and a little flirtatious. The boy, Taupe, joked with Ceasar about the food here, and the girl, Satin, just giggles a lot. It's quite annoying actually.

I can tell that Adley is worried about how their alliance is going to shape out. The Careers never let anyone in with that low of a training score, especially a little girl who appears to be nothing special. I hope for her sake that they keep her so they can keep Dars.

When Dars get's up there I can tell that he's trying his best to act flirtatious, but in all honesty he just looks awkward. He almost immediately drops the act and ends up being himself, bitter, sarcastic, and slightly aggressive. Adley is perfect. She looks scared, but sweet as can be. She looks like she's just a little kid, and she acts it too. When Ceasar asks her if she's scared of the arena, she says "No, because I know that I am protecting someone else from the same fate." The audience goes nuts, and Ceasar puts his hand over his heart in mock sympathy.

The rest of the interviews are nothing special. Some kids try to act tough, while others look like they are about to fall apart onstage. Max and I pretend to be interested in the interviews, but I know we are both sizing up the careers in our heads to find any weaknesses. As soon as the kids from 12 finish, we all head back to our suite on the fourth floor.


	5. The Calm

**A/N I'm trying to move this story along I promise! Next chapter Adley is finally in the Arena! Let me know what weird things the gamemakers should add this time. I'm trying to update a lot to make up for the fact that I sort of went on hiatus for two months! So please, please, please review! It gives me more motivation, and a motivated Author is an inspired author!**

**Adley's POV**

I didn't sleep at all. Again. This seems to be a pattern. My brain is still a little fuzzy from exhaustion. Today. My chest seizes. The panic that goes through me is so severe, it feels like my lungs are collapsing. I force myself to sit up and push my legs over the side of the bed. It's getting harder for me to breathe.

I concentrate on taking in just as much air as I huff out, as to not hyperventilate, as well as concentrating on not heaving up all of the food I had last night - who knows the next time I will be even close to well fed? I force myself to my feet and throw one of the soft white capitol robes. I try desperately to find comfort in the softness of the fabric, but my mind feels numb to it as it thinks about what lies ahead.

The breakfast table is quiet.

Dars tears into a piece of meat with his teeth, I don't know how he could eat anything today. Max fiddles with her fork, but doesn't pick up the pile of eggs on her plate. Finnick is concentrated on a piece of rope in his hands. I watch as he stares intensely at the rope, and watch as his hands easily manipulate the rope in and out of intricate knots.

Max looks up from her plate, she looks from Dars to me and opens her mouth as if to say something. She doesn't. We all sit in silence. I manage to choke down a few pieces of fruit, this may as well be my last meal. I savour the sweetness of the fruit, we don't get much fruit in district four. Primarily just fish that the capitol doesn't want. The room remains deadly silent until Theta pushes through the doors, her smile never wavering.

"Dars! Adley! Get excited!" Dars and I exchange a glance, is this lady really _that_ ignorant. To think that we'd be excited to fight a bunch of kids to the death. Apparently. We get up from our seats, Max and Finnick stay at the table, not even looking at us.

"We'll meet you there." Max says quietly as Theta whisks us out the door.

**Finnick's POV**

Max and I sit at the table for another half hour. We pick at our food, but don't ever eat anything. It feels like such a waste. Even district four would never have this much food. I feel bad not eating any of it, but I know I wouldn't be able to keep it down. Max stands up and shrugs her coat on.

"Get up Finnick." She tells me. My feet don't want to move. If I don't go to the observation deck, and if I don't watch the games then they aren't happening. But I know that is the biggest lie I've ever told myself. "Look on the brightside, no appointments for two days." The sad thing is, is that actually does cheer me up. I run back to my room to grab a coat, then Max and I head off to meet up with Adley and Dars.

When we get to the platforms Max goes to talk to Dars, so I walk over to wear Adley is standing. She doesn't even look present. There is no color in her face, as she stares absentmindedly at something nonexistent on the wall in front of her.

"Don't think too much" I call her out of her trance.

"What?" She clearly didn't hear me.

"Don't think too much. Just get in there and follow your instincts. I can tell you have good ones." And I'm not lying. I can tell she's smart. She's the first tribute I've had in a while that's actually followed the instructions we've given them. That could keep her alive, at least for a while.

"What if they don't have knives?" She asks, I can tell she's starting to panic now.

"I've never seen an arena without them, but you'll make due. If you _need_ anything just ask." I hint to her. I have a large sum of sponsor money to give out, I might as well make it useful. I can tell that Adley's mind is gone again. I can hear her muttering things under her breath as she steps onto the platform.

"Find water. Find a knife. Stay Alive." She repeats this mantra as the glass encloses around her, and as the platform slowly rises up to reveal the Arena.

Max and I make our way back to the observation deck. It is a large room with one large screen in the middle. On the other walls there are 24 smaller screens with chairs and tables. Max and I take our seats at the two screens labeled Four and turn them on.

The arena is very similar to the one from my games. The tributes stand in a semi-circle around the cornucopia. Huge trees surround the tributes, closing them into a tighter circle. You can't see anything beyond the trees, so I'm assuming beyond them is more forest, but you never know in the games. I look at all of the victors. The careers look focused - rocking back and forth on their feet preparing for the countdown. Some look timid, like they want to flee. Some look like they want to run into the blood bath and get it over with. Adley is standing still. Her hands are at her side, her eyes closed. She looks almost… _peaceful._ It's scary actually. I watch her take slow steady breaths - she's slowing her heart rate. Meditating. Not overthinking. Good.

The countdown begins and most of the tributes tense up. Some look around nervously at the others. Some, like the careers, have their eyes narrowed in on the cornucopia. Adley remains still. Eyes closed. When the countdown reaches ten Adley's eyes snap open. She does a quick scan around the arena, the focus' in on the cornucopia as the countdown continues.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_


	6. The Storm

**Adley's View**

I don't know what to do.

Dars and the other careers have made no effort to tell me if the alliance is still on, even with my five in training. I stand on my platform watching everyone else make a mad dash either into the cornucopia or out into the woods. The boy from five gets an ax in the back almost immediately as he tries to get a canteen of water. I decide to test the waters, in essence. I confidently half run toward the cornucopia where the other careers have already beheaded the boy from 12 and stabbed the girl from 11.

I duck as I hear something whiz past my ear. I turn and I see Teeg, her hand filled with throwing knives, snarling at me.

So I guess that means the alliance is off.

I look down and notice that the girl from 11 had grabbed some knives before meeting her untimely death. I pick them up, quickly. I hear more screams from the direction of the careers. I turn around in time to see the boy from 11 fall to the ground.

I feel someone grab me by the shoulders and roughly spin me around. A knife slashes at my face, and I scream in pain as it catches above my eye. The girl from six is frantically waving a knife around trying to hit me.

I bring my knee up and it hits her right in the gut. She doubles over, and I take the opportunity to bring one of my knives out and drive it through her back. The girl falls to the ground, sputtering for air. I can tell she's in pain, so I lean down next to her, and pull my knife up towards her throat. I slide it straight across, a clean cut. Her body stilled as the blood flowed from her neck wound.

I quickly grab her knife at pick up a bag lying near her feet. Then I run.

**Finnick's POV**

I stare at the screen in shock. I look around the room and the other mentors seem confused as well. Sure, I knew Adley could throw a knife, but I didn't think she would have it in her to kill during the bloodbath. I thought she would run first.

"Damn, Odair." I turn around and see Cashmere standing in front of me. Her blonde hair was in waves, spilling over her shoulders. She was gorgeous, but lethal. "I thought my kids made the right call when the didn't ally with your little girl, but… fuck. She's like a mini Johanna!"

"I resent that!" Johanna came storming over. "I saw her and knew she'd be lethal. But she made the mistake of killing on the first day." I sit back and raise my eyebrow at her, not sure where she's going with this. Johanna narrows her eyes at me, as if I should understand what she means. "Now, everyone knows that she's a killer. They don't underestimate her anymore. They know she's lethal which means they can prepare."

I didn't even think of that. I can only hope that the fact that she's all by herself may make the careers forget about her, at least for time being.

I scanned the room. The rest of the mentors had returned to their stations, desperately watching those who remained. The mentors from eleven got up angrily and left. It wasn't unusual for the further districts to be out after the blood bath, but that didn't make it any easier. Now they have to make the dreaded calls home.

Max and I stay at the observation center all through the night. There weren't many victors who watched as intently as we do. Cashmere and Gloss normally stay late with us, sometimes Johanna does as well. Most victors can't handle watching the games, they want to watch as little of them as they have to.

"Finnick!" I practically jump out of my chair as Max shakes me awake.

"Damnit, how long was I out?" I hate falling asleep while watching, I feel like I have betrayed our tributes.

"Only like two hours, you're fine." I relax a bit. Clearly nothing terrible has happened.

"Anymore down?"

"The Careers got to the pair from three, they're both out now." I sigh. The games seem to be slower than normal, there is bound to be gamemaker interference soon if there isn't anything 'worth watching'.

I watch the screen intently. Adley is hiding in a large bush, sleeping. She suddenly shifts then opens her eyes, staring off at something I can't see. Her eyes narrow, and I watch her hand lower toward her belt.

I hear a crunch in the background, and Adley jumps up from out of the bush, a dagger in her hand. She towers over a small girl, from twelve I think. The girl has a large gash across her face, it's bleeding badly and looks infected. Adley towers over her, her gaze seems to push the girl further into the ground. She looks terrifying, but she makes no move to attack.

"Please" The girl whispered. Adley raises her eyebrow. She kneels down to be eye level with the younger girl. "Just do it." The girls voice is strained, obviously in pain. Adley's face softens, she almost looks hurt herself and she reaches into her bag to grab a knife.

"Lay down" She says coldly. The girl from 12 obliges and lays back. Adley sits next to her and strokes her hair, whispers something in her ear, then slides the knife cleanly across the young girls throat. The cannon goes off not moments later.

"Fuck." Haymitch Abernathy, the district twelve mentor, throws any empty bottle across the room, hitting one of the walls. Very view mentors look up from their screen, this kind of behavior is almost expected of Haymitch. He walks over to me, and claps me hard on the shoulder. "I need a drink". I can smell the alcohol on his breath, but I can't judge, we all have our ways of coping. I get up from my chair.

"You know, I could use one too."


	7. The Numb

**Adley's POV**

I feel numb. I don't know what I expected to feel after killing two people but it wasn't numb. I don't even feel remorse and that is what scares me. What is a person who doesn't feel remorse for killing? A psychopath. No. That's not me. The ones who put me, no all of us, here are the psychopaths. The Capitol. Snow.

I spit on the ground, pretending it's Snow's face. There is a bitter metallic taste in my mouth, probably from the blood bath. I grab my canteen and spare a little water to swish around in my mouth, I don't want to risk getting an infection here. I can hear the empty clank as I put the canteen back. I know my next step is going to be to find water.

I know I have lost all concept of time at this point. I've heard two more cannons, but I still don't know how many were lost in the bloodbath. There are at least four gone. The gamemakers won't be too happy with that.

I stalk around the forest, trying to find a source of water. My common sense says that there has to be a source somewhere, I've seen small animals and these plants have to get water somehow. But, I know that common sense plays little role in the arena. For all I know, the animals are mutts that don't need water to survive.

There has to be water though. The gamemakers wouldn't make an arena where all of the tributes die of dehydration, no that would be too caring. The capitol wants blood.

After hours of pacing around, I hear a giggle. A giggle? I walk toward the source of the sound and I hear a splash - Water. I tiptoe toward the sound, watching every step I take, not wanting to give away my location. Sure enough, past a blockade of trees there is a large river. The duo from nine wade in it, basking in the coolness. I reach my belt and grab a hand of knives. I need to be precise.

I need to take the boy out first. He's a lot larger, and if I went in and killed the little girl, he would retaliate, no doubt. I find an opening in the trees big enough to see and throw through. He stands right in between two trees. I think of the train ride. Finnick gave me the knife, _hit right in between the paintings_. That's what this was. Hitting in between the paintings.

I take large gulp of air, reach my hand out, and close one eye. I flick my wrist and the knife goes sailing towards the two. Both their backs are turned so the girl doesn't even see the knife until it embeds itself in her partner's back. He falls into the river, and I watch as the river turns dark with his blood. A cannon sounds, and the girl lets out an agonizing scream. She tries to run through the water to get to the shore, but the rapids slow her down. I stalk her from behind the cover of trees. I quickly run out from the trees and I am in the river.

The cool water licks my warm skin, the suddenness of it giving me a jolt of energy. I feel at home in the water. The girl watches me as I pick up some of the water in my hands then splash it on my face. I wade over to where her district partner is floating, and I pull the knife out from his back. I stare the girl in the eyes as I wipe the blade clean.

Her face is ridden with sheer panic. Her instincts take over and she runs. The water does nothing to slow me down, I am used to how the currents move. I move with them, and we both reach the shore at the same time.

The girl picks up a pile of sand and throws it toward me, attempting to slow me down. I laugh.

"Really?" I smirk sarcastically, "You think a handful of sand will keep me away?" I choose a knife and flick it toward her. The girl dodges, but the knife plants itself deep into her leg, she falls to the ground with a sharp scream.

I walk over to her, she looks up at me with the same fear that the girl from twelve did. But this time as my knife slides across her throat I feel no sympathy. I feel no regret. I feel nothing.

I'm a monster.

**Finnick's POV**

Ten down. In two days, ten innocent children have died.

I stand at the balcony outside of the observation room. I pull out a cigarette and lighter and light one. A couple other mentors are out here, getting fresh air, or just trying to escape the games for a few short moments. I try to come out here whenever I get the chance.

I take a drag from my cigarette and look out on the Capitol. It has to be close to midnight, but the Capitol is still lit up with a billion colors. If I look far enough I can see a small area of nothing on the horizon. A place where there aren't any lights or buildings. The Capitolians wouldn't know about it, but anyone from District Four would easily recognize it as the sea.

I stare at it longingly. As much as I miss being near the sea, I can't help but resent it at times. The sea is a constant reminder that escape from this awful society is possible. But I can't. If anyone tries to leave, they pay in the worst way possible. Loss of a loved one. I could easily get on a boat and just… leave. But the games would still be happening. People would still be starving. I would be free, but I would be a coward.

I guess I must've been out for a while, because Max comes to check on me.

She doesn't say anything. We both just stand there. We both lean on the balcony, no doubt she is also looking at that spot that is the sea. We all do - it's a district four thing.

"Two days is up." I say quietly. I look at Max. She has a pained expression in her eyes. The games are already painful. Painful to experience, and painful to watch and mentor. But the Capitol as no sense for pain tolerance, or maybe they do, but Snow doesn't care.

Max just nods her head, accepting the fact. I offer her a light, but she just shakes her head. Max is one of the only victors I know who hasn't turned to some sort of substance to help her get through. Yet, she seems to remain level headed. She's a better person that any of the other victors are, including myself.

"Have you gotten a letter yet?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"You?" She asks.

"Four tomorrow." I say, staring off to where District four would be. She just looks at me with sad eyes. I can't stand it.

We turn around when we hear some shouts in the observation room. We rush inside.

On the screens the boy from One, Ben, has the Girl from five in a choke-hold. The girl manages to pull her elbow down hard into his gut. Suddenly the boy from six comes up behind Ben and pulls him by the head backwards and off of the girl. The rest of the Careers spring into action.

Satin, the girl from Two, cues an arrow and readies herself for any shot she has to make. Ben gets up from the ground as Taupe, the boy from Two comes up behind the girl from five. She manages to get her hands on a knife and slashes at Taupe, hitting him hard in the arm. He howls in pain and drops her. The girl tries to runaway, but Teeg, the girl from one grabs her arm and snaps her back toward the rest of the careers.

I hear a sickening crack, and I know her shoulder must've dislocated. She grabs her arm and screams in pain. Then, out of nowhere, there is a knife in her chest.

The whole room goes silent. None of the mentors know who's behind this.

The rest of the careers stand up and look to each other. The boy from six takes the opportunity to make a mad dash, but Satin immediately shoots him down with her bow. The Careers continue looking around, circling the area. Another knife flies out and catches Teeg in the leg. The careers immediately charge off in the direction of the knife.

As soon as the site quiets down a small girl creeps out from inside of a log. She goes up to the girl from five. The girl from five is shaking now, the wound she received clearly not enough to send her off. The other girl pulls the knife from her chest and holds it to her throat. She slides it across, quickly and cleanly. Seconds later a cannon goes off. The girl walks over to the boy from six's stilling body. She grabs the arrow from his back and pulls it harshly out, ripping it through his skin. His cannon goes. The girl turns around, finally facing a camera, as she wipes the blood off of the arrow and the knife.

I would recognize that long straight black hair anywhere.

Adley.

**A/N: Thank you for those of you still reading! I am so sorry it has been so long. Like I said, It's been crazy lately and It's been hard to find time to read, let alone write. So I hope these last two chapters tide you over while I work on more material! Please review, and if you have questions, concerns, or ideas please feel free to message me!**


	8. The Rush

**A/N Hello everyone! I know this one's a bit shorter, but right now I'm just working on getting chapters out there! I'm sure you'd rather me post this than nothing at all! One more time I want to apologise for the lack of chapters lately! Uni has been hard and stressful and time consuming and should I go on? I'm on autumn holiday right now and in two weeks it will be winter holiday, so hopeful I'll be able to do some writing! I'm also trying to finish these games up quickly-as this story isn't really about the games as much as the aftermath! (Which means there's LOTS LOTS LOTS more to come! Yay!) Anyway... yeah! Thanks for liking it, reading it, reviewing it (Please do more of that by the way! It encourages me to right more! It really truly does!). Okay, enough ramblings... read! Enjoy! Review! - Alise**

**Adley's POV**

It's almost like a rush - getting away with it; seeing them scared; seeing the careers run in fear of the unknown. I look down at the two lifeless bodies before me, they are-were- so young. The boy looks a bit older than Coen... I feel sick. Sick that people would allow 12 year olds to die like this. Sick that we can't do anything about it. Sick that I don't feel sick for killing.

I walk over to where the knife hit Teeg and pick it up. Wiping it off, I mutter the mantra Finnick told me, "I did what I had to do to survive". The only slight hopefulness I have is that I was able to hit Teeg, hopefully I wounded her enough to get an infection or something. I know I need to start working on the Careers, I can't let it be four of them against me.

Or would it be five. I can't shake the feeling that Dars may turn on me, if he hasn't already. We didn't know each other back in Four - he was from the upper district, and my family caught his dinners - he has no reason to help me, no reason not to kill me on sight. I have to shake this annoying instinct to protect him, I have to get used to the idea of possibly killing him.

I secretly hope I don't have to, I hope that the other Careers turn on him, so I don't have to. If I kill him and make it out of here, I don't think I could face my district. They would hate me, I would hate me. I think I do hate me.

I feel nauseous as I walk around trying to decide what to do next. I decide to take it easy for at least the night, try to sleep - there's no point trying to fight the Careers if I'm exhausted. I find a log, small enough that no one would think to look in, but large enough that I can fit. It's a little snug, but I lower myself into it and let the darkness consume me as I fall asleep.

**Finnick's POV**

Six. Six out of twelve. In two days. She'd killed half of them. Does she even know that she's killed half of them? I stare at the screen in front of me and focus on the small child resting peacefully in the log, I shutter at myself - not peacefully, never peacefully. I know, personally, that her night will be plagued with horrific images of everyone she loves dying, of everyone she's killed coming back and doing their worst. It's the burden of the games. With her death count I silently hope she doesn't make it out. There is no recovering from murdering that many people, that many children. No matter what you tell yourself.

But, still, as I watch her small chest rise and fall, her dark hair falling into her sleeping eyes, the way her nose twitches slightly in the cold air, I can't help but think that she has to make it out. I feel such a strong connection to her, one that I have never felt for a tribute.

I look around at the watching room. In the last few hours most of the mentors have packed up and left, some for good, and some just for the night. But I stay, I always stay. Max is asleep in her armchair, Cashmere, the mentor from One, is staring worriedly at her screen, tugging on her brother, Gloss', sleeve urgently.

From my seat I can hear her whisper, "We have to get her some, her leg" Cashmere is getting frantic, and I watch as Gloss pulls her into a comforting embrace. Slowly his eyes lift up from where they were buried in her shoulder to catch mine, I see pain and worry, but mostly anger. I know Gloss isn't angry with me, but it sure doesn't help that my kid has apparently wounded his.

Eventually I settle into my armchair.

I don't remember falling asleep, but it couldn't have been for long. I am awoken by the sound of the Panem Anthem. I watch as the victims of the last day race by the screen. In addition to the few that Adley killed, I notice the boy from 7 and the girl from 8 were also killed, most likely by the Careers. I'm starting to think these games won't be slow at all.


	9. Destruction

**A/N Okay lovelies... here comes all the blood and guts and goodies. I'm thinking that the final Arena scene will either be next chapter or at MOST the chapter after! I'm trying to pump these out as fast as I can, and I don't have anyone editing them so I am sorry if there are any grammatical, factual, spelling, etc, errors! If something really bothers you PLEASE let me know! I will fix it! Alright, back to writing I go! yours, Alise**

**Finnick's POV**

I decide to try and take sometime to myself. I know nothing huge is going to happen. Clearly everyone is just waiting for the "feast". I know Cash is waiting desperately for her girl to get something for her leg - Adley messed it up pretty badly. The pair from 10 were pretty roughed up - I imagine they are in need of medical attention thanks to the Careers. I just assume that the remainders from seven and eight need something. I'm thankful that Adley doesn't seem to be in dire need of anything at the moment, but in all honesty if she did, I would just buy it. Have to put the sponsors to some sort of use.

I head outside, to the spot on the balcony where we can see the ocean. Max is already there. She's leaning against the wooden fence and staring off at our home. I walk up behind her, startling her when I lean up next to her.

"Hey" I offer. I can't tell what her mood is. Today was our first day back, it must have been rough.

"Hi", she mumbled back, letting her head fall onto her folded arms on the fence. I place my hand on her back, moving it in slow circles. She moans a little bit, I turn behind her and reach my hands out toward her shoulders, but as soon as I touch them she winces and ducks away. I quickly pull my hands back.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly. We go back to staring. Time seems to pass slowly when we're out here. It's almost like everything inside on those screens, everything… out there, doesn't exist. But deep down we both know it does. That this short time of respite is just that, short.

Still staring forward I quietly whisper, "Who."

"Finnick…" She opens her mouth as if to say more, but then shuts it, tensing her jaw, and looking away. I know she's not being rude. She'll tell me if she wants to, when she wants to. After a little while longer she turns to me. I had pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when she said, "We should probably head in"

"You sure this isn't just one of your ploys to get me to quit?" I joke, waggin the cigarette in front of her. She grabs it from me and throws it over the balcony and tsks at me.

"Those things will kill you." She said pointedly.

"What won't?"

**Adley's POV**

The sun slowly creeps into my log fortress. For the first time since the games started I'm feeling the hunger. I realize it's been almost three days since I've really eaten. I pull myself out of my log and go through my pack. I find some dried fruit and munch on it as I head off into the woods.

After a mile or so of wandering around, a booming voice fills the arena. I had heard this speech a dozen time through the mandatory viewings back home, I knew the drill. This was the feast, basically a way for the gamemakers to kill more of us off… what a thrill. I racked my brain for possibilities of what they might have for me. I couldn't think of anything. I had weapons, I had food, I had water, I didn't have any serious injuries or illness'. I wouldn't mind having some bandages or creams to stop infections, but other than that I couldn't think of anything.

But I knew someone who would need something. Teeg. I hit her pretty hard with that knife, there is no way she's walking with that cut in her leg. I know that if there is any chance of me turning the Careers against each other is to incopacitate one of them, force them to kill her. It has to be her, she's their weakness. Her only hope in recovery is no doubt at the feast, and if she can't get that… The Careers don't do dead weight. Either you're on their level, or you're, very literally, dead to them.

I know this is what I have to do. I make my way over to the cornucopia, and stalk my way around the perimeter. I hear nothing, I'm the first one here, but I know I can't be the first one to make a move. In the middle of the field there are six bags, all varying in size. I find a nice tree and climb up, station myself in a spot where I could see all around the field with the cornucopia. I wait.

I can't make the first move, I would lose everything. I desperately wait for an idiot from 7,8, or 10 to come barrelling out from the trees for their prize. If they do that, then hopefully the Careers will attack, then if I'm good enough I can try and get to Teegs medicine, before they do. I just have to wait for the bait, so that I can catch the fish. The analogy makes me laugh, reminds me of home for a few moments. I close my eyes as I wait and I think of the salty air of district four, of the times I've spent on the boats, standing over the water with a spear, waiting for the precise moments when I can hurl my spear down and…

She's running. She's running like a mad woman. For her life, literally. The girl from seven is limping, but she's still going fast. She grabs the bag from her table, then reaches for the bag on table eight. Before she can grab it, an arrow shoots out from nowhere and hit her, knocking her forward. I can tell from here she's still alive, but not for long.

A strangled cry comes from the edge of the woods and soon the boy from eight runs into the open field. They must be, or have been, allies. I'm starting to revel in my decision to act alone. It hurts less when you have no one to care about.

Finally, my trap is set. The two that are out there are soon joined by the Careers, well all of them except Teeg. No doubt she'd unable to do much other than agonize over her leg. I smirk at myself, before quickly shaking it off. I shouldn't feel pride in hurting her, no matter the circumstances.

The fighting begins. Well, it's not much of a fight. Before long Taupe reaches the girl on the ground and makes sure Satin's work is completed. Satin and Ben stalk around the poor boy from eight, and I watch as Dars grabs the bag from our table.

I wonder what he needs. I almost fear for him, for just one moment, before reminding myself that I can't. It's better he die by their hands than by mine. I watch as he goes over to grab the bag from ten. I realize he's doing what I'm doing. Eliminating the competition. Shit.

Lucky for me, the pair from ten run out and tackle dars to the ground. It's a mess of sweat, blood, and tears, as the pair from ten, and the boy from eight fight against the four Careers. I take my opportunity to slip down from where I'm perched and circle around to the other side of the action. I know running into the mess isn't an option, it would be seven against me. I have to get the bag from one.

No. I don't have to take it. I have to destroy it. I remember that it's not about me having the bag, it's simply about Teeg never getting it's contents. I don't know what's inside but I know I have to destroy it. I take a gamble and lift a knife.

The seven others are too busy fighting, they don't even notice my knife sailing toward the bags until it sticks into the first bag toppling it to the ground. The fighting stills. Ben throws the girl from tens lifeless body to the ground and stares off toward where my knife came from. I was quick though. I knew they'd look that way. I was already halfway around the cornucopia when Satin ran towards where I just was.

Dars and Taupe continued fighting the boys from ten and eight, as Ben ran to examine the contents of his bag. I quickly climbed up into a tree, to try and get a better view of the area. I watch as Ben lifts the bag, examining the crushed contents. He holds the bag upside down and I smile to myself as shards of glass and spilt medication leak from the insides. He curses loudly then rejoins his companions.

I watch as Satin returns to the group and the four of them devour the two boys.

I quickly climb down from my perch and run as fast as I can. They have nobody else to target except themselves… and me.


	10. The End

**Finnick's POV**

"Hiatus" That's all the paper on my dresser said this morning. It means we're coming close. I quickly shower and through a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt on before heading to Max's room. I knock lightly, she opens the door almost immediately, holding up the same piece of paper I received with a half happy, half guilty look. I nod, silently explaining that I received the same.

Together we walked back to the viewing room, both knowing that the only reason we'd be leaving would be two of the worst situations: either both our kids die, or one of them wins. We both know that no good comes from any of it.

We walk inside and can immediately feel the tension. Gloss is in his usual brooding mood, directing his glowering at a very terrified Enobaria who is holding onto the screen in front of her for dear life. Cash is standing at hers, arms crossed, muttering curses under her breath. Max and I run over to our screen eager to see what the commotion is about. I look at mine and see Adley sitting on a log sipping her water while sharpening a few of her knives, good girl. She knows she needs to prepare. I check over on Max's screen and I understand what the tension is about. Taupe, the boy from two, has Teeg, from one, in a death grip. She's crying, I can't tell if it's from the pain in her leg or sheer fear, maybe both. Her partner Ben is screaming at them to stop, as Satin smiles cruelly at Taupe, egging him on.

"She's useless" she says sternly. Her voice is hold, pointed. She turns toward Ben and brings her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek and jaw lightly, "She's going to die anyway," I shudder at how she uses her seductive nature to convince Ben to let them kill his partner. Satin looks over at Taupe and smiles evilly. Taupe tightens his grip around the girl's neck and her hands fly to his, trying desperately to break free. Ben starts toward the two, but Satin growls, animalistically, and lunges at him, effectively pinning him to a wall of the cave they were in.

A sickening crack echoes through the cave, then a loud thud as Taupe carelessly tosses Teeg's body to the ground. Ben's jaw tenses as he glares at his former ally. Satin smiles lustfully at him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She growls again, but this time in dismay as Ben throws her off of him. She hits the ground hard then gets back up. The two of them circle each other, timing themselves, watching themselves, learning the other's weakness.

I look for the other two Careers. Taupe is leaning against the wall of the Cave looking smug, proud of his partner. Dars however is picking up a knife. I watch as Ben and Satin attack each other, neither of them noticing as Dars lifts the knife and throws it hard at the fighting couple. Ben staggers backward as the knife plants itself deep in his back. Satin finishes him off be snapping his neck. Dars takes this opportunity to run hard and fast into the woods surrounding them. Satin starts after him before Taupe steps in front of her.

"There's no point. She won't ally with him. He's stupid. He has nothing, no food, no water. He'll die. No point in putting yourself in danger." Satin is bouncing on her toes, watching after as their former ally disappears into the trees. Taupe puts his large hands on her shoulders, to hold her in place, and she looks at him.

The two just look at each other for what seems like an eternity. Satin whispers something that the microphones couldn't pick up. Apparently Taupe couldn't hear her either.

"Sorry, what?" He asks, leaning towards his partner. She looks longingly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry" He could barely make out a sound before she jammed a knife through his heart. The girl smiled as her partner crumpled to the ground. The canon went off and she stalked off into the woods.

**Adley's POV**

I jerk my head quickly at the crack of bark in the distance. I grab two of my recently sharpened knives and lower myself into a fighting stance. I know I'm lousy at hand to hand combat, but maybe if I can hit them before the get to me. I just heard 3 Canons go off, I know that means there are only two Careers left. I know they must have split up. And one of them is here.

"I know you're there" I state loudly. Arrogantly. I try to act as calm as possible, hoping they can't smell the fear on me.

"Adley?" I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Dars." I say. I grip my knives tighter, not trusting him. He steps out from behind the trees. He has nothing on him, no knives, no bag. My grip remains the same on my weapons.

"We have to kill her." I nod. Has he thought at all about what would happen after? If so, what is his plan. I quickly hatch my own. Hoping that is leaves me one step ahead of him. I reach over to the pile of knives I have and find one that I haven't sharpened yet. He can't do too much damage with a dull knife. I toss the knife toward him, he flinches as I release it and it lands on the ground in front of him. He grabs the knife, and I collect mine, and we head off.

"How have you been?" He asks. I shrug in response.

"The Careers are crazy, you were right to go alone." I stare straight ahead and nod.

"They killed each other, they were friends and they killed each other." He shook his head in disbelief. God, is he going to shut up. He's going to get us killed.

"So what's the plan?" He asks. I turn to him abruptly and hold a knife at his throat. I hold up a finger to my lips. He nods then cowers away. I'm amused. He was so cocky and arrogant before the games. Now look at him. Nothing. This is going to be easier than I thought.

A few hours later our silence is interrupted by an arrow whizzing past us and hitting a tree.

"You missed!" I shout.

"No I didn't" Satin calls as she steps out from her hiding place behind the foliage. She walks up to us, not moving to get another arrow or any other weapon. She looks at Dars and smiles, sinfully, "Long time no see."

Dars lunges at her. God I knew he was stupid. She ducked him easily and growled as she lifted him up with amazing strength. She held him by the neck against her, and whipped out a knife, holding it to his throat. Dars stilled in her grip.

Satin tsked at him, "How is it that *you* were one of us? God you have no balls at all." She pushed the knife into his skin, not nearly enough to kill, but enough to break the skin. Dars whimpered. Satin let out a monstrous laugh. "See? One little cut and you're ready to run home. What does your little partner think about that?" Satin turns to stare at me.

I just look at her and raise an eyebrow. "Why would I care?" I answered boldly. Dar's eyes widen in Satin's grip and looks at me with a pained expression. A faint whisper leaves his lips.

"Please"

"Gladly," I respond before hurling a knife into his heaving chest. Seconds later the Canon went off. Satin released her death grip on the boy. She claps her hands and stalks toward me before pulling out another knife. I spin my knives in my hands and start circling her. Quickly I throw a knife her way. She ducks, but not before it catches her face, leaving a long jagged cut on her cheek.

"Bitch" She calls and then lunges at me. Our fight is a mess of limbs, and blood, and metal. We tear at each other. I lose track of the times her knief rams into my sides, or nicks at my flesh. I run her towards a nearby tree and she trips over a rock, before I can get my knife into her she flings her foot out, bringing me to the ground.

Satin quickly hops up and lunges with her knife towards my heart. I roll out of the way, but her knife catches my stomach and as a I roll, the knife drags down my body cutting deep. I only feel agony and I grip my insides. I struggle to my feet before collapsing again. I bring my hand from my stomach to my face. Red. I've lost a lot of blood. I wince as I push myself up onto a rock. Satin stares at me, eyes red with madness.

"Do you ever take a fucking break." She hissed and lunges at me. I manage to pull my knife up and hold it above me as she falls on me. Her body collapsing onto my knife. She screams as the knife cuts through her, and her body becomes limp on top of mine. I feel her weight pressuring the blood out of my wound, I desperately wait for her canon to go off, for this agony to end, but it doesn't.

I groan as I rip the knife out from in between our bodies. I slid it up between us, catching myself a few times, but not really caring. I manage to pull the knife up between our necks and I push upward, driving my knife into her neck. I feel her body tense on top of mine as her life leaves her. The blood from her neck drips onto my chest, and the agony from her incision to my abdomen drives me into darkness.

**A/N Well... Things happen in this. Yes they do. And Let's just say these last few chapters were the prologue to my story. All the fun... well not fun... starts now.**

**Yours, Alise**


	11. The Awakening

**A/N Hello lovelies! Here is another quick chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy. My Autumn break is officially over and I am back at school. Exams are coming up, but I will try to get writing done while I can! I finally made an outline for this story - look at me, all official. But honestly, I feel like this story is going to be a lot longer than I anticipated. Also with the way I'm planning on ending it, there may be cause for a sequel :) Any way, enjoy, read, favorite, follow, review (Especially review! Reviews make me happy!) Yours, Alise  
**

**Finnick's POV**

The girl in the bed doesn't look like she'd just survived hell. Staring down at her, she looks so innocent, so peaceful. I'm thankful for the morphling that the Capitol hospital is giving her. The cut that Satin gave her was a nasty one. I move away from the bed and set myself down on one of the chairs on the edge of her room. I sit there and watch her small chest rise and fall.

Suddenly, Max opens the door quietly. Peeking her head in she whispers, "Is she up?" I shake my head. Max enters, quietly closing the door behind her. I look up at Max, her face is hard, but it softens when she sees Adley asleep on the bed.

"How are you?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Fine" I lift a brow at her response, but don't say anything. It's almost an unwritten rule between us victors, we don't question unless we have to. Max notices my response and rolls her eyes at me before taking a seat next to me and leaning against my arm. Instinctively, I wrap one of my arms around her shoulders pulling her close. "You're lucky she was yours" She whispers quietly. I plant a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." I know this doesn't help, but I had to say it. Work, if you can call it that has started back up again for Snow's favorite victors. I narrowly escaped because my tribute - well, victor, I guess - was being hospitalized.

We sit in silence and let the beeping of the machines in the room wash over us. A few nurses pop in a couple of times to check on Adley, but she remains quiet in her slumber. Max shifts out of her sleep and leans back against the wall.

"I hate this." She says softly.

"I know" I reach up to grab her hand but she moves it into her lap. I look up at Max, who is staring blankly ahead. She used to be so full of energy, life. She was sarcastic and bold and adventurous. Now she just looked broken. My eyes return to the sleeping girl before us. I can only dream that Adley can escape our fate.

"Max?" I pull her out of her thought, she slumps back down and looks at me. I nod my head towards Adley, "Do you think… Is she going to…" I let my question drift off, the meaning already known. I'm sure we've both been thinking about it.

"I don't know Finn" Max replied shrugging her shoulders. I watched her as small tears welled up in her eyes. This time she allows my arm to wrap around her, cradle her.

"She's only fourteen." I choke out. Max looks up at me.

"So were you."

**Adley's POV**

In this darkness all I feel is pain. A throbbing in my head, in my side, spreading through my whole body. I can feel the medicine coursing through my veins, keeping me still, asleep, but I still feel everything. My senses are starting to return. I can hear a soft hum of a ventilator in the room. Slowly, I begin to hear the beeping, I can't help but worry. Is it too slow? What about My head? Am I in a Coma? Then I hear crying, not loud bawling, just soft tears, muffled by something, someone. Suddenly the blackness that surrounded my eyes begins to glow with a soft light. My eyelids feel heavy like bricks, but I force them open. I open my mouth, feeling the dryness in my throat. I wince as the pain in my abdomen overtakes me. I slowly turn my head to the side, wiry-veins are running from large bags to my body. The medicine is doing nothing but hindering me, keeping me still, asleep. I don't want to sleep anymore. I reach my hand up to the lines attached to my arm and pull.

A loud beeping flows through the room, I can hear the people in the room shuffling around, running to something. A soft hand grabs hold of my unmoving one. I hear a shout.

"Nurse! Someone we need a Doctor!" Finnick? It has to be. With the lines out of my body I feel the warmth returning to my limbs. I carefully move my fingers up to the device on my throat, I clutch at it. I feel Finnick's strong hands grab on to mine, pulling them away from the contraption on my neck.

"Adley. Adley Can you hear me?" I can, but I can't get the words out. My eyes are shifting violently around the room. Searching for something, anything familiar. The pain stabs me in the abdomen again, and I double over. "Adley! You have to try to stay still." Finnick's hands are pulled away from mine and are replaced by aggressive rough hands. Two hands push my shoulders back up to the top of the bed, while another set grabs onto my wrists. I hear a shuffle in the background, and the rip of velcro. I struggle against the men holding me down. The fear and panic returning fully to my system.

One of the men wraps my wrists in velcro and secures them tightly to the sides of the bed, the goes to work on my legs, which have started kicking up at them. They leave once they've completely immobilized me. I sob into the pillow, all the memories of the Games washing over me.

"Max, why don't you go grab tea or something. I'll be right out." I hear Finnick say softly. Max. It must have been Max who held my hands first. The door closes softly behind Max as she leaved. Finnick approaches and leans down next to me, caressing my head, pushing my hair out of my face. "You need to sleep. I know you don't want to, but you need to." I try to speak, but the words come out as a guttural moan. "Don't." Finnick says, before laying a soft kiss on my temple. I feel my heart begin to settle. I hear a knock on the door. Finnick gets up as a Doctor walks in. They shake hands.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Frage, mind if I have a word with her?"


	12. Debriefing

**A/N Hello Lovelies! I know, I know! This one is really short, but I didn't want to add it to the next chapter. This chapter deals with some mature themes (non-sexual) Just a warning! Also, in case you noticed that the chapter numbers changed DO NOT FEAR! I originally had the interview in two parts, so I combined them. Nothing changed, so no need to re-read! I also deleted the chapter that was just me apologising for my lack of updates! I hope you all enjoy, keep reading, favorite-ing, following, and REVIEWING! Yours, Alise**

**Adley's POV**

"Adley, mind if I get this thing off of you?" Dr. Frage say, chuckling at his own joke as his hands set to work at the contraption on my neck. I felt a weight lifted as he removed the metal. He handed me a glass. "Drink" I did. The liquid instantly relieved the pain and dryness in my throat.

"How are you feeling, Adley?" Frage asked. I shrugged.

"I'm okay." My voice croaked out, still getting used to having the wires removed.

"And how is the pain, 1-10?"

"Seven." He raised his eyebrow. In all honesty I just picked a number. I have nothing to compare this too.

"Lay on your back" I do as I'm told. Frage stands up and starts pressing down with slight pressure around my arms and legs. When he reaches my abdomen I wince, my knees involuntarily rising to block the intrusion.

"Just as I thought. I'm going to lift your shirt, okay? We just have to check to see how everything's healing down there." I nodded. He lifts the fabric of my white shirt up, I redden as the underside of my breasts are exposed. I look down and gasp. A long white and red scar runs from the top of my stomach to just below my pants. The area around it is swollen and bruised. Frage tenderly feels around the scar, and expecting it this time I am able to control myself.

"The swelling has gone down quite a bit, so that's good. It's starting to bruise, but that's pretty normal. We'll be able to remove the scar once the swelling goes down and the bruising diminishes."

"You don't need to remove it" I've always thought that a scar defines who you are, show's what you've been through.

"President's orders." He shrugs. "We should be able to remove it within the month." I look up at him, slightly confused. Why does the president care about my scars? "There's another matter we need to discuss, Adley. The extent of your injury… Well, When the girl caught you with the knife she cut through your intestines, we were able to repair those don't worry, but because of how far she dragged the knife, she also managed to hit your uterus." I stare at him, confused. I have taken anatomy classes, I know what he's saying, but my brain refuses to function. "The damage was too much, and fixing it would have brought on larger surgical complications, you wouldn't have been able to make it. We removed it. There should be no medical repercussions, but we'd like to see you once a month for the next year to monitor the internal healing, and then once a year until we're comfortable with it. Do you have any questions?"

I have thousands. But for some reason I can't seem to speak. I want to tell him to leave, to let me go home to district four, I want to go back and fall asleep listening to the waves crash onto the shore. I want to not think about this, whatever it is. I'm fourteen. I don't want to think about this. I know what it means, I'm not an idiot. Children is something I had never thought of. Even in District Four, children are often a mean of suffering, they take up more space more food, more jobs, and then you have to fear for their lives for six years, the pain getting harder with each year. I was grief stricken when my brother turned twelve, I had never thought of bringing something innocent into this horrible world. And now I guess I don't have to think about it.

I should be relieved. Now, at least, I don't have to sort out insufferable moral ambiguities. Now the decisions been made for me. I should be grateful, worry-free, this pain should be worth it. But I can't shake the feeling that the Capitol has ripped just one more thing from me. Doctor Frage looks at me, waiting for me to answer him. I shake my head in response.

"All right then, now that all this has been sorted, you can be headed home soon. We want to keep you here just a few more night to monitor the wound, make sure it doesn't get infected. I'll have a nurse bring in some hospital release forms for you to fill out." He looked over his clipboard before heading out the door and calling to a nurse. The nurse came in and handed me the papers. I silently wept as I signed on the dotted line, accepting this fate.


	13. The Letter

**A/N Hello Lovelies, here's another chapter for you all! I've got big plans for this fic, big huge fun terrifying plans! I'm also in the process of writing my novel, which I am SO Excited about! It's sort of a memoir-inspired fiction. It's honestly more for me than anything else, but if people are interested I might post it on a blog or something! Anyways, thank you all for reading this, for the support, the follows, and ESPECIALLY the reviews! They make my day, they really do. Enjoy! Yours, Alise**

**Adley's POV**

The next few weeks pass by in a whirlwind of interviews, public viewings, hair and makeup appointments, and doctor's visits, leaving me with very little free time to do anything relaxing. Every free moment I have is spent wishing I was back in four, listening to the waves slowly crash into the rocks. I miss it terribly, I wonder how the others deal with it.

We have a free day, and I use this opportunity to finally explore the District Four apartment. I wasn't too keen on it before the games, but now that they're over… I lay in bed, longer than usual, and relish in the comfort that the soft mattress provides. No bed has ever felt this nice, this relaxing. I close my eyes and imagine the smell of salt water around me, calming me. I miss the ocean. Nothing in the Capital comes close to replicating its beauty.

Eventually, I pull myself off of the bed and walk over to my wardrobe, grabbing a towel and large fluffy robe before heading into the bathroom. I can't shake the dirty feeling of being in the Capital, or being in the games. Ever since I got back images of dirt and blood spattered across my face rush through me and the feeling returns. Fortunately for me, the showers in the Capital are wonderful, and provide refuge.

I walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I quickly remove all of my close and reach into the large shower to turn on the water. As I wait for the water to warm and take a look at my wound. The long cut on my abdomen runs from in between my breasts to just under my belly button. I tenderly reach down to feel the scar, I wish I didn't have to have it removed. The games leave you with a feeling of imperfection, they leave you feeling different. This scare proves that I am different, taking it away would be like disregarding the horrors of the games.

The glass on the mirror begins to fog up so I step into the heavy stream of the shower, reveling in the instant warmth surrounding me. As much as I detest the Capitol, I can't help but find myself entranced in the delicacies of this place. In the bath alone there were several soaps of all different scents. I picked one that reminded me of home, it had a sort of salty smell to it, like the ocean.

I stay under the spray of the shower until the hot water turns cold. I step out, and wrap myself in the large robe, then I begin patting my hair dry on the towel. When I walk out of the bathroom I find Finnick sitting on my bed, a piece of rope in his hands. Instinctively I reach up to my robe to pull it further across my body. He notices my reaction.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He says. I stare at him, confused. "Tour is going to start early, they're expecting a cold winter this year in the further districts so they want us to get a head start, beat the storm." Oh.

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Tomorrow." I groan. Luckily I have very little to pack. I came here with nothing, but have been gifted a few clothing items throughout the duration of my stay. Finnick points to a bag he brought in. "You can use that if you want." I nod at the bag, still gripping at my robe. He notices how unfortable I am and gets up. "Sorry, I… I'll leave." He starts toward the door.

"Finnick?" I call out of nowhere. He turns around. I can't figure out what I'm trying to say, my words end up coming out garbled and mixed, "How...How do you do it." His brows furrow, confused.

"Remember what I told you, before?" I shake my head.

"Finnick, I killed people."

"You did what you had to-"

"No I didn't." I say boldly. "I didn't *have* to do anything. I could have let them kill the others. I should have let them kill the others, should have hidden." I begin sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. He walks towards me and wraps his arms around my shaking body. I turn my face to stare him in the eyes, "But I didn't. I couldn't hide Finnick."

"I know." He plants a kiss on my head as I crumple into his arms. "It's hard, I know, I really do." He pulls away from me, still holding onto my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "Have you been sleeping?" I look away, avoiding his eyes. He knows the answer. "Are they bad?" I raise my eyebrow, "The nightmares, are they bad?" I clench my jaw and nod. The last one involved my entire family being nominated for the games before being ripped apart by Satin. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head, tears streaming down my face.

A knock on the door breaks our embrace. Finnick slumps down on the bed, and Max walks in holding a letter. Finnick jumps of the bed, jaw clenched, and reaches for it.

"It's for her." She says. Finnick's hand drops away from the letter. He looks at Max for a few seconds, I can't tell what they are exchanging in their glances. But I see something very familiar, fear. Finnick doesn't even turn to look at me before storming out the door, slamming it hard behind him causing the room to shake. I jump as I hear something in the other room be smashed, against a wall I assume.

"I'll just leave it on the dresser" Max says, then walks out. She places the envelope on the dresser then walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Outside I can hear her trying to yell quietly at him.

I walk over to the dresser and gingerly pick up the white envelope. The smell of roses and something else I can't quite place takes over me. I turn it over and rip it open.

"Adley Parkins,  
The President requests your presence tomorrow morning before you leave for your victory tour. A care will be sent for you at 9 in the morning."


	14. The Deal

**A/N Hello Lovelies! Heads up: THIS FIC IS NOW M. I REPEAT THIS FIC IS M. I'm sorry if this chapter lacks the emotion that the others have had. I'm suffering major writers block. Normally I can pump out a chapter in an hour or two, but for some reason I've been writing a lot slower. It might have to do with the fact that I'm working on this simultaneously with my original story. If you are interested in that at all I'll leave a link at the bottom of this chapter as well as one on my profile. I just put up the first installment. The story is a young-adult fiction about two high schoolers. Here is my little snip-it/summary:  
**_  
"I can't help but think what a blessing Andy has been in my life. Every anti-social, anxiety fueled person needs and equally insane counterpart. We were the same, but also complete opposites in every possible way. When I think about her now, I picture the rush of our emotions, the excitement we felt as we went on new adventures, the love we had for each other, sanctity I felt in her presence... If I close my eyes I can still see her face from that first day. Her wide grin as she bounded up the steps to the office. What girl can be that excited on the first day at a new school. What girl could be so caring for others... What girl could love me, for who I truly am._

_Only Andy could."_

**Anyways, sorry for the super long AN, thanks again for reading, following, reviewing, etc. You guys make me so happy! Yours, Alise.**

**Adley's POV**

The alarm clock wakes me noisily at 8 in the morning. I slowly wake up and start to remember that I have a meeting with Snow this morning. Great. Just what I want: to be surrounded by the one person who I hate with all of my heart. Sounds like a great way to start a long trip.

I quickly hop in the shower, washing my hair and body with the special soaps one last time, before throwing on a clean white silk shirt and a pair of dark navy pants. The outfit had been laid out on my bed, I'll need to figure out who to thank later. I lazily grab my jacket, a navy blue blazer that matches my pants, and head toward the door.

The large white car picks me up right outside the Tribute Apartments. I settle into the hard leather seats and play with my fingers in the back, trying desperately to get out all my nervous energy before meeting the President.

Snow's home is the most magnificent place I have ever seen. It is large and white, with ancient looking pillars. A large garden surrounds it with some of the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen.

The driver pulls up to a door and a guard opens the door for me then leads me inside. He walks with me up a large staircase and to a set of double doors with intricate designs along the frame. The guard knocks.

"Come in!" A voice calls out, I can recognize it from the years of hearing it on television, Snow. I feel the fear and disgust well inside of me, but I push it down and enter his study.

"Hello there, Adley." Snow is sitting behind a large wooden desk. Everything in the room looks so perfect, too perfect - as if the perfection is supposed to mask a major flaw. I feel the sick rise in my stomach again.

"Sir" I nod curtly. He gestures at the chairs in front of his desk and I take a seat.

"Adley, How are you? Doesn't it feel amazing to be this year's victor?" I swallow my distaste. "You're a household name, a celebrity, you should be proud, my girl." I clench my jaw, then allow my face to fall into a nice smile.

"I do feel blessed." I say, feeling bile rise on every word.

"Well, Adley," Snow says. "During your games you received quite a few… well quite a few admirers in the Capitol, so to speak. Their interest is so dramatic that I have decided to make a sort of business deal with you." My eyebrows furrow together.

"Business deal?" I ask.

"Yes, well. This particular interest involves getting to know you personally, intimately." Snow smiles evilly, "I think your admires would appreciate and pay very well for your companionship." My jaw drops. I have heard of courtesans, there are some in the districts, those who can't afford to survive without giving themselves to awful men.

"No" I say incredulously.

"Well, I suppose it is your choice." He relinquishes all too easily. My heart pounds in my chest.

"What?" I breathe.

"It is your choice." He says, "However, choosing to go against my wishes may result in… well in some consequences." I eye him, and his eyes narrow, boring into mine with great force and terror. "Shipwrecks are a very unfortunate event, it would be tragic if your family's sunk. Wouldn't it be." it wasn't a question. I nod. "But, it's your choice."

"I'll do it" I answer immediately. Snow smiles.

"Good, I knew you'd see it my way. You will begin your duties after the victory tour, your birthday is during it, yes?" I nod. "Perfect, we always request that our employees be of legal age before they begin work." The muscles in my jaw begin to twitch. Snow gets up and walks over to the door, opening them and gesturing towards them. "Thank you for your cooperation, Adley. It has truly been a pleasure." I nod in response and walk out the doors quickly.

Tears blind my eyes as I make my way down the stairs and out the grand doors of Snow's estate. The white car is waiting where it left me. I run to it, eager to get back home.

**Finnick's POV**

I slam the door to the District Four room shut and rip my jacket off.

"Tough day at the office, love?" Max jokes from the counter. I glare at her. She's leaning against the counter nursing a glass of whiskey. She gestures to the bottle on the table, "You want?"

"Maybe later." I tap on my shirt pocket where I have a pack of cigarettes stashed. She nods. I'm thankful that she doesn't say anything about it. Right now I just needed to get my mind away from the Capital, away from everything. I head out to the deck and place the cigarette in my mouth. I quickly light it, inhaling. After a while, Max comes out and joins me, along with her bottle of whiskey. She holds it up to me and I take it from her. I put the bottle to my lips and take a deep gulp.

"Better?" She asks.

"Hardly." We laugh.

We stand there in silence, I smoke, she drinks, and we watch the Capital.

"What time did you get back?" I ask Max. She shrugs.

"Two-ish. Did you just get back?"

"I had a break between midnight and one, but yeah" The exhaustion finally hits me, staying up all night will really do that to you. "Is she still gone?" I ask about Adley. Max nods. "Fuck." I say, causing her to nod again. "Do you really think-"

"She's beautiful" Max cuts me off. Beauty is a curse here in the Capital. I look down at my hands and let out a large puff of smoke. "You should really quit, Finn." Max gestures at the cigarette.

"I'll quit smoking when you quit drinking." I fire back. She laughs.

"We're one messed up pair, huh?" I nod in agreement.

Adley arrives back about an hour later. I can tell from her eyes that she's been crying. I know why, Max knows why, but neither of us want to push it. We know that in time she'll come to talk to us, when she's ready.

"Ready to go!" Max calls out, almost cheerfully. I know she's just trying to act like everything is normal, like she has no idea what Adley has been asked to do. She walks out of her room carrying two large duffle bags and a rolling suitcase. I roll my eyes. "Don't mock me, Finn. I'm pretty sure you have a suitcase for hair gel." This causes Adley to laugh. I silently thank Max.

A large SUV takes us to the train station where we get on board a large train headed towards District 12. The further districts were supposed to get some snow this year, so Snow pushed our tour up early, as to avoid it. The train is much like the one we took on our way up here, except with a few less people.

Max and I retire to the dining hall with a bottle of liquor and begin talking about life, reminiscing on times with the other victors. The one perk of the Victory Tour is getting to see the rest of the victors during a rare off-duty time. Eventually the exhaustion from the lsat night takes over both of us and we head to our respective rooms.

A few hours late I find myself being woken up by Adley, who is standing in front of my bed, arms wrapped around herself, crying. I immediately jump out of bed and pull her into my arms. Her soft tears fall onto my bare chest.

"Shh, shh, Adley" I coo into her soft dark hair. Trying to calm her down. She pulls away from me and stares into me.

"You do it, don't you?" She asks. I know what she's talking about. I nod. "And Max?" She asks, I nod again. She grimaces and looks sick. "Oh, God." She looks stricken with panic. "God, Finnick, what have I done." It's not really a question. She collapses back into my arms, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. I tell her what I tell Max, what I tell myself.

"You did what you had to do to stay alive, but now You do what you have to do to keep them alive." I gesture with my head towards nowhere in particular. I know she understands. She nods into my chest. I feel her warm body radiating onto my chest. Her fingers grip at my skin, as if that would keep her from falling into the darkness.

"Finnick…" I can feel her face begin to heat and flush against my skin, "How… How do you… with them?" I clench my jaw. I still don't really know how to answer this question.

"It's instinct." I shrug, "I know my family is in danger, so I act on impulse." She blushes further. Impulse may not have been the best word, I groan internally. Her head turns toward me, and lifts up until we are looking into eachother's eyes. "Do you want me to get Max?" I ask, maybe she'd be able to help explain things to Adley. She shakes her head.

"Stay with me, Finnick." She says, the tears are gone, and her voice is less shaky. I wrap her back up in my arms and settle down onto my bed. She curls up against me, arms intertwining with mine. I look down at the form below me and no longer see a girl. Laying next to me is a beautiful young woman, a woman who has been through far too much for her young age, for anybody. We lay there in the dark, in the silence, for what feels like an eternity. Our breathing slows and begins to line up. I begin to feel myself falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Show me" She says out of the darkness.

"What?" I respond" I look down at the young woman below me. Her innocent eyes darken, I know they are not innocent. They have seen more than anybody should be allowed to. Her fingers go to my chest and she rises up onto her knees, pushing herself off of me.

"Show me." My chest tightens. I tentatively reach my hands up to cup her jaw and stare into her beautiful green eyes. Her fair skin glistens in the light from the moon that's coming in through my window. Her breathing is hard, ragged, alluring. I bend my head down and capture her lips in a deep kiss. A small groan escapes her lips, and I take the opportunity to let my tongue slide into her mouth, she lets it in.

On instinct, her arms reach up and wrap around my body pulling me closer to her. I drop my hands from her chin and bring them down to settle on her waist. Her shirt rises as she pushes up on me to get a better grip. I allow my hands to cautiously reach under her shirt, then rest them on the warm skin below.

Gasping for air we break apart. Her lips are wet from my attack, slightly swollen. I reach down and pull her lips back to mine, pulling her bottom lip between my teeth and suckling the soft flesh. She lets out a soft moan that drives me crazy. Instinctively, I push her down onto the bed. When I realize what I've down I quickly jump off, worried I've gone too fast. I look down at her, her eyes look lost and sad, her mouth folds into a pout. I lean back down and settle my body in between hers. My legs fall in between her thighs, and I'm sure she can feel the effect that she's having on me. My mouth reaches for her skin, I latch onto her neck and begin suckling and licking tenderly at the soft flesh. Her groans cause me to smirk into her skin. I reach up and pull her earlobe in between my teeth, her mewling driving me crazy. I lower my head back down to her neck and pepper kisses along the sensitive skin. My lips arrive at the top of her shirt, she pushes me off.

I'm fully prepared to leave the room, let her be, but she reaches down between us and pulls her white silk shirt off herself, revealing a black lacy bra. God, she is so sexy. I look deep into her eyes, my hands are still on her hips, and I have to refrain from digging my fingers into her supple skin.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She nods. I lean my head back down to the soft flesh below me, igniting a low moan from the beautiful girl beneath me.

**A/N I told you I'd put a link so here it is! I really hope you do go an read it! I'm very excited, especially because it's the first time I've really written something completely by myself, without using anyone's ideas. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE writing fanfiction, but it's so rewarding to come up with something entirely YOURS and be able to put it to words! Yours, Alise**

** www . fictionpress s/3271600/1/September**


	15. Touch

**A/N If this wasn't rated M already it FOR SURE is now. I plan on making this story still follow-able even without the lemons. So If you don't want to read the lemon-y goodness below then you can still read the next chapter. This doesn't really have anything huge to do with the plot. Anyways... Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I just finished exams at Uni, and I am on winter Holiday! So I hope to get more writing done! I want to thank everyone who has followed-favourited-reviewed, etc. It means the world to me! Yours, Alise**

**Adley's POV**

Finnick's mouth is devouring me, leaving hot wet kisses across my neck, my collarbone, my chest. I blush at this. Finnick Odair is kissing my chest. His hard body pressed my down onto the bed. One strong hand reaches up and gently caresses my bra-covered breast. A low moan emerges from me as a shock of warmth travels through my entire body. His mouth returns to my neck as he continues his painfully slow attack on my breast. With his other hand he reaches behind me, quickly unclasping the lace and throwing it on the floor. I feel exposed but I refuse to cover myself.

Finnick pulls off of me and stares. I flush, beginning to feel self-conscious. Finnick smirks, "Adley, trust me, you are beautiful" He leans down and plants a kiss right above my breast. Instinctively, my body arches into his. "God, you are so incredibly sexy." His hand goes to my hair, fingers roughly twisting through my soft brown curls. I can't help but moan and pull my hips upward to meet his, eliciting a low growl from the man above me.

Something inside Finnick changes, his lips find mine, rough and demanding. He rests above me, his weight pushing me into the mattress, his hips aligned with mine - working against them in a slow and frustrating manner. He stays connected to my lips, his kisses soften from their roughness so that he can pull me closer.

"Adley" it comes out as a whisper, a gasp, exhaled deep from his lungs. It's sound is foreign to me - full of lust and need. He finds my neck again and I lean my head to the side, allowing him access. He dots my skin with splotchy red marks from his assault.

I take him in completely, the hot skin and hard muscle crushing me into the bed. He moves with a practice skill and I force myself to not think about how practiced he really is, and why. His mouth roams my skin, suckling, licking, biting where he pleases. He sucks on my skin hungrily, and I find myself groaning against him.

We break free, my skin feels cool and empty without his presence. I summon my courage and reach for him, needing his touch again. My nails find his arms and scrape their way down his muscled skin. I reach behind him and his back arches at my touch, the muscles pulled taut at the assault of my nails. His sea green eyes remain on mine, only closing briefly to lay another kiss on my lips. His body against mine feels so incredible, we move with a rhythm, a purpose.

He slowly reaches between us to find the edge of my slacks. His fingers linger on the button, I push my hips toward his to show my approval. He quickly undoes the button and pulls the pants down to my knees. I wiggle beneath him to help release my legs from the restricting fabric. Once my pants have been thrown to the side, I reach my hand in between us and reach for his pants. His hands follow mine and undo the button and zipper. He breaks away from me quickly to remove his clothing.

He moves himself back on top of me, and now, the feeling of his bare legs entangled with mine makes me fearless. I quickly free myself from my panties and begin to run my hands down Finnick's muscled chest. I feel the muscles contract beneath my fingers as they roam lower to the edge of his boxer shorts. I hook a finger in the elastic band and pull down. Finnick helps me completely remove the shorts and then falls back on top of me.

I suddenly feel exposed, and self conscious. I don't know where it's coming from but the fear of rejection has become overwhelming. The feeling is quickly lost as his fingers roam down my sides to my hip bones. His rough fingers follows the bones and swirl around on the sensitive skin. I realise that he has his eyes open, on me, watching me. He smirks.

I want to look down. I want to know what he looks like, I want to feel him. But anxiety and humility takes over me. I want to be closer to him. I press my body up to him. Finnick finds my lips again and his hand falls back to my chest, his finger lazily circling my nipple. By breath catches in my throat.

"Adley" He groans, his hardening erection brushes against my thigh, I blush. He kisses my jaw and shoves his hips toward mine. I feel inexperienced next to Finnick. He is The Finnick Odair, Sex God of the Capitol. I am just Adley.

His fingers slid away from by breast and down my ribs, counting them slowly. and finger trails down my stomach and traces down to the inside of my thighs. I squirm impatiently. His hand slides between my legs, grazing softly over where I want them to be, where I need them to be.

"Ohh." My breath hitches. I can feel Finnick's signature smirk against my neck as he sucks on the flesh. His fingers continue stroking, circling my clit. The feeling is intoxicating, explosive. He touches me with practiced fingers, his teeth nip at my neck, my throat, my collar bone. He slides one finger between my folds and into me; a second following soon after. I can hardly breathe. His presence is overwhelming, this feeling is overwhelming. The feeling of his hands on me, in me, his weight against my body is deafening.

"Finn" I gasp, I feel the smirk return.

"Yes?" He looks up, his movements slow to a halt. When I look up at him I see the classic capitol Finnick that everybody swoons over. I grind my hips against his fingers, trying to recreate the friction. "Oh, You like this?" His finger begin moving in and out at a painfully slow pace. He presses harder, applying just enough pressure. My eyes fall shut yet again. I nod in response.

I can feel him against my legs, his hips pushing forward unconsciously, his hand gripping my hair. I grind my hips upward toward his and bravely bring my hand between us. I wrap my fingers around his surprisingly soft flesh.

"Fuck." His words catch in his throat, obviously surprised by my action. My hand moves with his, pumping up and down the velvety shaft. After a while, his hands brush mine away. I look up at him in confusion. He leans down and capture my earlobe in his teeth whispering. "You're gonna kill me". I respond by grind my hips against his. I need him inside of me.

His eyes lock with mine and he pulls his fingers out from inside of me. I groan at the sudden lost, but my breath catches as I feel his hard erection at my opening. I swallow heavily as he teases my entrance. He stares at me and thrusts slowly, until he is completely inside of me.

The feeling is everything I could have dreamt of, a hot burn of pleasure as he pushes himself inside of me, his mouth falling slightly open at the act. I can feel him everywhere. His hands grip my hip bones tighter, holding me closer to him.

I can hear my name lowly growled from Finnick as I move against him. He grunts as his hips work against mine, unrelentless. A low warmth begins to swell in the pit of my stomach, a buzz that is working its way throughout my body. His hands are everywhere, the scour my hair, my chest my stomach. It is all too much, but not enough at the same time. He grunts above me, his chest tightening, his muscles contracting.

"Finn" I gasp as his thrusts become more sporadic. "Don't stop" I gasp. My heart is pounding wildly in my chest, threatening to break through my ribs. I feel every inch of his skin above me, against my slick skin.

The swell in my stomach is becoming too much to bare, and I squirm beneath him. His fingers curl in my hair, gently tugging at my scalp.

I feel his fingers slip between us, finding the spot that I so desperately need him to touch. His fingers circle my clip in a fast motion and I feel myself fall into a million pieces, shattering in his grasp. His hips remain thrusting in and out of me at a demanding pace. I vaguely hear him grunt out my name before he comes undone before me.

He begins to slump down on top of me, but catches himself on an elbow. He rolls himself off of me, and collapses on to the mattress beside me. I can feel him press into me, his lips finding my neck yet again, and lay soft kisses on the skin. Our breaths match and begin to slow. I roll onto my side to face him.

"Thank you" I whisper, kissing him softly on the nose. I wrap myself in the sheet on the bed and walk to the bathroom.


	16. The Tour

**A/N Hello lovelies! If you read my "Apologies" Chapter (which I have now deleted), You'll know I have not been in a good place, therefore writing has not been my top priority. I have been dealing with the loss of a family member, and as a person who deals with mental illness on a daily basis it has been extremely difficult for me. I appreciate all of you who have stayed by my side, and encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you so much for not giving up on this story, because I still haven't. I have a whole plan for this story, I know exactly where it's going. I just needed the motivation to write again, and I finally found some energy. Thank you again, and enjoy. Yours, Alise.**

**Finnick's POV**

I hear the shower start in the attached bathroom. I don't know what to do anymore, there's no right way to deal with this. Everybody deals differently. I decide that giving Adley space is the best for now, let her come to me if she needs it, but not overcrowd her. I pick the clothes off of the floor of my room on the train, quickly dress and head to one of the common rooms. I pull open one of the windows and let the air flow into the car.

I reach into my pockets and pull out a cigarette and lighter. I let the nicotine intoxicate my body, breathing in the sweet toxins that seem to relax every muscle in my body. I hear the door of the car open and half expect it to be Adley. I spin around, quickly hiding the cigarette behind my back.

"It's just me, Fin" Max called out. "No need to hide". I laugh bitterly and take another drag. She collapses on the sofa and closes her eyes, breathing in the fresh air from the window. Something about being from District Four seems to make everybody slightly claustrophobic. We're all so used to the open sea, and feeling as though you're part of an openness that never ends. "So did you talk to her?" Max asks out of the silence.

"Yeah" I take another drag. I look at Max, her eyes are filled with pain and rage.

"This is sick" I nod, "They can't do this to her." Max's voice is shaking with anger, and a single tear slides down her cheek. I wrap my arm around her.

"I know" I rest my chin on her head and pull her closer.

"I just wish there was something we could do. A way to stop this. All of it." I nod again. "Fin, how are we supposed to live like this." It's not really a question. I can feel the tears freely falling from her eyes. Max always seems to be the most put together of the victors, but I know differently. Max is plagued by the darkness just like us. She just hides it better. I know she hates it when she falls apart like this, wanting to convince herself that the facade she presents to others is real, that she really is okay.

Eventually, we both go back to our own cars and attempt a few moments of rest before the tour begins. But Max's words keep playing over in the back of my mind, "I wish there was something we could do." _But we can't do anything, there's nothing we can do, right?_ I think to myself.

The victory tour is the horror that it always is. Adley gives one guilt ridden, speech after another - however she never apologises, that would be saying the games are wrong, and the Capitol would never allow that. This is my first time back around the Districts since the year I won, and it's even harder the second time. In just two short years, the air seems cooler, the houses more rundown, the children smaller, the eyes more sunken in, everything just looks sicker. _Like the Capitol is a disease._ I shake my head. I have to get these thought out of my head. No point in dwelling on the inevitable doom of the Districts. I can't help but laugh bitterly at that thought.

By the time the tour arrived at the Capitol, everybody was on edge. Nobody really know what could happen while in the Capitol. We unload ourselves from the train and head back to the ever familiar District Four apartment. I throw my bags onto my bed and settle into one of couches. I close my eyes and allow my thoughts to catch up with me. Throughout the tour I have been thinking of ways to help Adley, running every scenario through my mind, racking my brain to find a way to get her out of this horror show.

My thoughts are interrupted by Max barging into my room. She's dressed in an immaculate gown painted in silver fabric that reflects in the lights of my room. "So, are you going to the ball in that?" She asks me, motioning towards my casual attire. I laugh.

"I thought the Capitol wanted to know the _real_ Finnick Odair" She laughs at my comment, then walks over toward my bags that I still haven't unpacked and starts rummaging through them.

"Here" She calls, tossing a black suit in my direction. I cower away as the shoes follow, sailing through the air and knowing over a lamp on the side table. "Sorry!" She smirks, and throws herself onto my bed. I grab the suit that fell on the floor and lay it out on the couch.

"It feels weird being back," Max says, "I've been coming back here for five years now, and it never gets any better." I quickly shed my clothes, and button up the shirt Max threw at me. "I keep waiting for one year to suddenly just become numb to it all, or to stop caring. But… it's like, I know that I can't stop it, I know that I can't do anything." She pauses. I pull on my slacks and fasten my belt. "I guess it's all just wishful thinking and false hope at this point." She shrugs, and I pull on my suit jacket.

"Don't say that" I say softly. She raises an eyebrow. "Don't say that it's just false hope. There's always something we can do." I walk over to the bed and lean over her, reaching into the bag beside her and grabbing a tie. "Always." She furrows her brows and sits up further on the bed.

"Fin, what are you talking about?" I give her my most Capitol-esque "Finnick Odair" smirk, and wiggle an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, apparently I'm just a wishful thinker." I pull myself away from the bed, just as Max claps her hand against my arm. I hold my arm out for her. "Shall we?" She takes my arm, and we head out to the ball.

The President's ball is always astonishing, to say the least. But my mind is elsewhere. I scan the crowd for any familiar face. My eyes fall upon Adley - she had been taken earlier to be primped by the style team. She is wearing a simple and elegant rose colored dress, but my eyes are drawn to her eyes. There is a silent fear hidden in them, just a glisten that you won't see if you aren't looking for it. Her eyes are darting around the room, surveying the crowd. Our eyes meet, and I can see her whole face flood with relief. Max and I make our way over to her.

"Long time no see" Max remarks, hugging Adley tightly. When she pulls away, Adley is beaming. I smile at her, and pull her into an embrace. Her head rests against my shoulder, her curled hair, falling across my face and down my back; it smells like the ocean. I don't want to let her go, I want to keep her in this embrace where she is safe, hidden from the desires of the capitol.

Finally we break free. "I'm going to go say hi to Cash" Max says, squeezing my shoulder as she walks away. Adley's facade seems to fade away as Max does.

"How are you?" I ask softly. She shrugs. I put my hands on her shoulders and she looks up at me. "Listen, I don't want you to worry about this." Her eyes shift to look over her shoulder. I look around the room quickly before leaning in so I'm against her ear. "I'm not going to let this happen." I say pointedly.

"Finnick, what are you doing?" She says, fear in her voice. I kiss the top of her head in response, and then turn away, walking off before she can stop me. I have to find him. I have to find Snow.

**A/N I also want my readers and internet friends to know that this is a safe space, if someone ever needs to talk about mental illness, whether you have one, or a friend has one, I promise I have open ears and quite a few years of experience! I am quite an open person, because I like to believe that creates a more realistic environment. No matter what you're dealing with, it is important to not hide it or push it away. So for all of you out there who are dealing with anything, whether you're just having a bad day, week, or year, I want you to know that you aren't alone, and there is always someone out there rooting for you! Yours, Alise.**

**PS. Anyone who reviews gets a sneak peak of next chapter sent to their PM :)**


	17. The Ball

**Finnick's POV**

I push my way through the crowd, stopping occasionally to shake hands and kiss cheeks. I finally find who I am looking for. Standing just past a small group of women dressed in what I can only describe as christmas-ornament-chic, is President Snow. He is surrounded by his closest, and most esteemed colleagues. Otherwise known as the game makers.

I make my way past the women, and their grabbing hands and ogling eyes. When the game makers see me they move over, allowing me into their circle - I am _the_ Finnick Odair, after all. I smile politely and make light conversation with the group. I can feel Snow's beady eyes piercing into my body, but I refuse to look at them.

He must know something is up, victors rarely approach the President unless they absolutely have to - or they are forced to. After a few minutes Snow finally speaks.

"Mr. Odair, would you mind if we had a word in my private office." It isn't a question. A chill runs down my spine as the scent of roses hit my nostrils, a dread and fear goes through me when I remember the rumors of what that scent is from. But I keep my face neutral, or as neutral as _the_ Finnick Odair is supposed to be at public parties.

"Of course, sir." Snow motions for me to go ahead of him, pointing towards a large double door. I open them and then follow him inside. The horrible memories of the last time I was in this mansion come back to me as I see all of the familiar architecture. I haven't been back here since I was recruited.

I follow him up a large, elegant, staircase, and through another set of doors that lead into his office. The stench of roses seems to be amplified in the small quarters.

"Mr. Odair, you know very well that I don't like to be toyed with." His sharp voice cuts through the silence, sending a bitter chill down my spine. "I tend not to be very forgiving when one of my… employees gets… well, off course, should we say? Yes. Off course." He murmurs the last bit. I hold back the bile rising into my throat. "So, Mr. Odair. Is there a reason I should be concerned, or, more correctly, is there a reason _you_ should be concerned." He says pointedly, obviously referring to his power to destroy the lives of everyone I care about.

"Sir, I only wish to discuss a business plan with you." I blurt out, losing the impeccable Finnick Odair facade from the party. Snow scoffs.

"And you think you are in any sort of position to be making business deals with me?" He face reddens with fury. "You have nothing." He sneers. I clench my jaw.

"Anything." I saw quietly. Snow's eyes narrow.

"Speak up, boy."

"I said, I will do anything you want." I look up at him, fighting to bring at least some confidence back into my being. "Just… don't make her do this." Snow laughs bitterly.

"Oh, so you think you can come in here and get your victor out of a contract?" He scoffs, "It was her decision. I don't like to use people against their will Mr. Odair, you know that." He says, a smirk pulling across his lips. I hold back my instinct to strangle him.

"Five years."

"What?"

"Give her five years, and I will give you five years." I said quietly, the fear clearly dripping in my words. "I will do anything you want, for five years." Snow's eyes narrow.

"We already have interests lined up, she'll be quite the attraction, and -"

"But I'm better." I say, staring him in the face. "You and I both know what they pay. Let's not beat around anymore. I can give you so much more than a measly fifteen year old can, and you know that." My heart aches as I say those things about Adley, but it's the only way to keep her safe.

There is a pause.

"One year." He says.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You have one year." The doors suddenly open and a pair of peacekeepers come into the room. One of them grabs my arm and escorts me out, the other follows behind. They walk me back down to the main level, then let me walk myself out to the party.

I take a minute once I am down in the crows to walk over to the bar and grab a drink. I flirt with the bartender a bit, and he gets me a gin and tonic, on the house of course. I lean against the bar, watching the people dance and live their lives worry-free. Just as I'm about to take a sip of my drink, a hand grabs my arm and pulls me behind the bar.

"Finnick, what is going on?" I can see the worry in Adley's eyes. I meet hers with my soft ones.

"Don't worry about it," I say, coolly, trying to brush past her to get back to the ball. I can't face her right now.

"No." She says, I raise an eyebrow. "You don't get to get away that easily. You walk off after being all cryptic and then you disappear for an hour with Snow." She says, I can feel her fear. "What is happening." She punctuates each word. I'm saved when Gloss joins us.

"I heard you'd be here, but I couldn't find you." He says, "not hiding from us are you, Fin?" I pull on my Finnick Odair grin.

"Never, how's Cash."

"Fine, dying to see you. She wants to apologize. You know, for the games."

"Tell her not to worry." I wave my hand, dismissing the conversation. "Gloss, have you met Adley?" He shakes his head, and holds out a hand. Adley glowers at me.

"No, I have not." They shake hands, "pleasure to meet you."

"It's all mine." She replies curtly, before storming off. Gloss raises an eyebrow.

"What's that about?" He laughs. "Already corrupting the youth, Fin?" I maintain a neutral face, laughing politely at his joke. "Grab a drink?" Then he notices the glass in my hand, "or, you've got one." I quickly down the rest of my drink.

"But, I could always have another." I grin. Gloss laughs as we make our way back to the bar.

**A/N Here's another chapter for you! Again, thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! Keep them coming, and remember. Anyone who reviews will get a sneak peak of next chapter sent to their PM! :) Yours, Alise**


End file.
